


Details

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian spends the night at Dick and Jason's apartment, the next morning he has a few questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

“Good morning, Damian,” Dick walked into the kitchen and noticed Damian snooping around for something to eat, “Did you sleep well? Would you like some breakfast?”

“Yes, please.” Damian reached into the fridge and handed Dick a carton of eggs, “And I slept okay, do you have an alarm system set up?”

“An alarm system?” Dick questioned, turning on the stove, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“After you and Todd went to bed,” Damian began, “I heard some strange sounds, like growls, moans, and thumping.”

Dick cracked an egg into the pan, immediately realizing that Damian and overheard him and Jason performing sexual acts. He tried to keep himself from blushing by focusing on cooking.

“Did someone break in?”

“No.”

“Then why do you have bruises?” Damian then specified, “You have bruises on your neck, did someone try to strangle you?”

“No. No one --”

“I’ll hunt them down --”

“Who are you hunting, Babybats?” Jason joined them in the kitchen.

“Someone tried to strangle Grayson and --” Damian turned around and noticed similar marks on Jason’s neck, “and you too!?”

“And me?” Jason reached up and touched his neck. He looked at Dick who pointed at a mark on his neck, it was hicky. “Ohhh, yeah no. We were attacked by a werewolf.”

“Werewolf?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Jason quickly dismissed,  hoping the strange answer would cause Damian to drop the subject, “Anyway, it's time for breakfast.”

 


End file.
